The Rain In My Heart
by IsaBella1415
Summary: When Naruto goes to leave Konoha forever, will Neji be able to stop him? Oneshot, Yaoi, NaruNeji. Okay, I know it's not a very original type of summery but the story is always better than the summery ... most of the time ... I think ...


NaruNeji one shot "The Rain in my heart

NaruNeji one shot "The Rain in my heart."

"Naruto, please."

"Neji, I've already told you. You can't heal a wound that isn't there. Leave it at that."

"Naruto, you can't hide it from me. I can see through that mask of yours. I can see the pain in your eyes that is so much like mine. Please let me help you. I can't stand it when people feel pain like mine or worse they don't deserve it. I especially can't stand seeing you go through that pain everyday. I - I love you. With all my heart." Neji bowed his head at the last part but kept his grip on Naruto's wrist, afraid that he'd run and never talk to him again. He looked up in surprise when he felt a steady drip on the back of his hand. Naruto was crying

"Neji…" He tried desperately to wipe away the tears with his free hand, but they kept flowing down his scarred cheeks. Neji pulled the blonde boy into a hug and let him cry onto his shoulder. "Neji… you have no idea … how much… I have wanted to hear those words being spoken to me by you, and for you to actually to mean them." The blonde's limp arms rose to return the hug. "I just wish you had said them sooner." Neji's eyes widened. "W-wait! You don't mean that…" "You can't stop the rain in my heart, Neji. It's been going on for too long to be stopped now." The blonde pulled away. "Goodbye, Neji. I'll miss you." Naruto started walking down the street, towards the village gates, away from Neji.

Neji looked up at the dark, cloudy sky as it began to rain. 'All the better,' He thought. 'Now no one can see me cry these tears of pain.' He looked back at Naruto's retreating back and without a second thought, he ran after him. Neji grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and spun him around. The brunette looked into the dull sapphire eyes and stared. They used to be so light and full of life, but now they seemed as if they were dead to the world.

"Neji, wha…" Neji hushed him with his finger to Naruto's lips. "Just one kiss? For me to remember you by?" Naruto gave Neji a sad smile and nodded. Neji's heart leaped as he leaned in, closing his eyes, brushing his lips against Naruto's soft pale lips. They held that position for a moment and Neji wrapped his arms around the blue eyed man's neck and licked his bottom lip.

Naruto sighed into the kiss and obliged to Neji's request and parted his lips slightly. Neji eagerly pushes his tongue into the slightly taller mans mouth, exploring the wet, warm cavern. The blonde wrapped his arms around Neji's waist as if to bring him closer, but as if he just suddenly realized what he was doing, he pushed Neji away.

Naruto looked at Neji seemingly emotionless, but Neji saw the hint of pain and depression in the amazingly blue eyes. "Goodbye, Neji." Neji was trembling. "W-will I ever see you again?" Naruto turned. "I don't know, Neji. Maybe." And he left. It was pitch black before Neji stopped shaking and left to get out of the rain and into warm clothes.

Three Years Later

Naruto looked down at the gates of Konoha, his previous home. He glared at the gates. He glared at the gates with al his might as if they would burn under his gaze and he wouldn't have to actually enter them. Knowing that would never happen unless he knew one of them fire jutsus, he put his emotionless mask on and walked on. He sighed. He wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for one person. Hyuuga Neji. If Neji didn't live here then he would be back at the mist enjoying dango and some hot chocolate instead of torturing himself over some pathetic gates. Even if the were the gates to a village that practically hated him.

He put his emotionless mask back on as he walked through the gates. He ignored the guards completely except to shove a traveling pass in their faces. He ignored the angry glares he got from civilians, the looks of awe from the children who had never seen him before, and basked in all the glory of a foreign ninja. He stopped at the Hyuuga Estate. He looked at the gates and took a deep breath. 'He better be grateful,' He thought bitterly, with a hint of amusement.

He marched through the gates and straight up to the front door and knocked. A Hyuuga servant opened the door in exactly 11.32 seconds. (It's … uh … training? … OK, OK! He's nervous. Lol.) "Who are i you/i?" i'Well, no need to be so nice.'/i He thought sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "I'm here to see Hyuuga, Neji. My names in not a concern of yours." The servant stared at him, taking him in.

Bright blonde hair, straight as a nail down to his shoulders while in a high ponytail. His bye sapphire eyes showing no emotion. His tight black pants that went down to his ankles, hugging every leg muscle he had (which is quite a lot xD). Black converse (strange for a ninja but they felt great to Naruto. And they looked good XD). A loose black tee with a swirl on the back and along sleeve mesh undershirt. He had fingerless gloves on with the shiny metal glinting in the sun. His mist headband (He changed villages ppl!!) rested on his collarbone allowing his long bangs to frame his pale face freely. He had a knapsack hanging loosely from his right hand. "Right away, sir."

Naruto smirked and followed the servant to a door. The servant knocked twice. "Hyuuga-sama, someone s here to see you. Would you like to see him?" There was a small silence on the other side of the door. Soon a tired voice sounded. "Yes, Hikari. Send him in." The servant, dubbed as Hikari, opened the door and went in, Naruto following after him. "He did not give a name, Hyuuga-sama." Hikari bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

Neji was sitting on a bed, listening to his ipod. This was presumably his room, but Naruto wasn't looking around. He was staring at Neji, who had yet to look up at him. Neji turned off his ipod and pulled out the earphones. He set the device on a bedside table that also held an alarm clock and a lamp on it.

Finally, Neji looked up at Naruto. He didn't look much different except that he was taller and thinner and he had black rings under his eyes. Said eyes widened when he realized who he was looking at. "Jeez, Neji. Did you get any sleep after I left?" Naruto joked, a lopsided grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Neji brought his hand up to cover his mouth in surprise. A muffled "Naruto!" made it's way past the hand.

Naruto smiled a real, true smile for the first time in years. "The one and only." He could see the tears n Neji's eyes. Naruto stepped closer. "What, no hug?" He asked holding out his arms, dropping his knapsack to his feet. Neji jumped up off his bed and leaped into Naruto's arms, crying into the blonde's shoulder. "You came back for me," The trembling man sobbed. Naruto held tighter. "Yeah… But only for you. And I have an idea of how we could be together… Come with me, Neji." Neji looked into Naruto's eyes to see that he was serious. Neji cuddled into Naruto's arms even more to cry some more. "Of course, Naru-kun. You don't know how much of the last three years I spent wishing I could have gone with you." Naruto grinned. "Really. How much?" Neji looked up into the sapphire eyes that were shining in amusement. "Every second."

Naruto's smile got bigger. He lifted Neji's chin with his forefinger and wiped away the tear tracks with his thumb. They gazed into each other's eyes (how cheesy!! xD) before kissing passionately. When they broke apart for air the three words Neji had dreamed of hearing from the blonde came true.

"I love you, Neji-chan"

Neji groaned as he felt a wet tongue licked his cheek in his half sleep state. "Naru-kun, not now, I'm sleepy." Neji rolled over in the bed. "What are you talking about Neji, I'm not even in bed." Neji's eyes popped open to see Naruto looking at his CD collection. "Then who…" He sat up and looked where Naruto had slept that night. A fox sat there in Naruto's place. Neji squeaked. "F-f-f-fox!!" Naruto chuckled. "Clam down Neji-chan. Its just Kimi. Kimi, introduce yourself." The fox grinned (a fox grinned!! GRINNED!!) at him and opened his mouth. My name's Kimiko, but you can just call me Kimi." and she closed her mouth. Neji froze and fell out of the bed. Naruto caught him and set him back on the bed. "I think he went into shock, Kimi."

5 Hours later, Neji woke up to find Naruto sprawled on the floor next to the bed with Kimi sleeping on his stomach. Naruto popped one of his eyes open. "Gerrof, Kimi." Kimi gracefully jumped onto the bed and went back to sleep. "I-it wasn't.. a dream…" . Naruto chuckled. "Of course not. Kimi has some of the human part of Kyuubi in her. That's why she can talk. Well, she can talk and understand what we say. But that's it. Kyuubi can still talk to but so can Kimi. Cool, huh?" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, COOL? THAT FREAKED ME OUT DON'T YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE EXPLAINED FIRST? BUT NOOOO YOU HAD TO GO AND SCARE THE SHI-" "Neji-chan please calm do-" "IT FREAKED ME OUT I AM NOT CALMING DOWN" And Neji started chasing Naruto around the house, both men laughing the whole way.


End file.
